Vikas Gupta
|hometown = Dehradun, Uttarakhand, India |occupation = Television Producer. |knownfor = Producing Kaisi Yeh Yaariyan. |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Hindi 11 |Year = 2017 |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |NominationsReceived = 5 |TimesNominated = 6 (Weeks 2, 4, 12, 14 & 15) |NominationsToSave = 1 |TimesSaved = 1 (Week 7) |CaptaincyWins = 2 (Weeks 3 & 10) |Currently = 2nd Runner Up |Currently1 = 2st Runner Up |Place = 3rd |Days = 105 |SeriesFullName2 = Bigg Boss Hindi 13 |Year2 = 2019 |TimesNominated2 = 5 |NominationsReceived2 = 5 |TimesSaved2 = 1 |NominationsToSave2 = 1 |CaptaincyWins2 = 2 (Week 12) |Currently2 = Guest |Currently2 = Guest/Left |Place2 = |Days2 = 16 |Entered2 = 71 |Exited2 = 87 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = @lostboy54 |InstagramUserName = lostboyjourney }} is a contestant on Bigg Boss Hindi 11 and guest contestant in Bigg Boss Hindi 13. He produced the popular show Kaisi Yeh Yaariyan and directing Kis Desh Mein Hai Mera Dil. Biography Gupta was born on 7 May 1988. He hails from Dehradun. Vikas belongs to a middle-class Vaishya family. His mother’s name is Sharda Gupta and he is very close to his mother. He has 3 siblings, one sister Komal Gupta and 2 brothers Watan Gupta & Siddharth Gupta. His family has supported him every time and his biggest supporter of all the time. Gupta and actor Parth Samthaan were in a relationship. In an interview, Tv Producer Ekta Kapoor on their relationship said, “Vikas and Parth were close to each other and were in a relationship. On December 7, 2013, Parth has accused Vikas of touching him inappropriately and 20 days later, he was with Vikas holidaying in Bangkok! I know this whole incident because I was also there to bring in the New Year. I have seen several videos of him confessing his love for Vikas". The reason Parth has become bitter towards Vikas who gave him a break in his TV show is that their relationship came to an end. But he seems to have forgotten that he has a career and thanks to Vikas for that, who groomed him and presented him. They were together for around three years. It’s very easy to turn around and accuse your lover of being a rapist. Now male actors seem to have started using this tactic very well.’ But, later Parth Samthaan denied the news by saying that everyone knows he is in a relationship with a girl and has never dated Vikas Gupta. His name was also involved with television actor Priyank Sharma. Career Gupta was the creative head of Ekta Kapoor’s Balaji Telefilms for shows like Mahabharat, Kyunki Saas Bhi Kabhi Bahu Thi and Kis Desh Mein Hai Meraa Dil. He later started his own production studio Lost Boy Productions which has created popular television series Gumrah: End of Innocence, Warrior High, Kaisi Yeh Yaariaan, V The Serial, Yeh Hai Aashiqui and MTV Webbed. Gupta has also been the youngest programming head of MTV India. He also was a channel head for &TV and produced the show Ghar Aii Hamari Pyaare Bahu for 2 years (2014-2016). In October 2017, Gupta participated in Colors TV's Bigg Boss 11 where he emerged as the second runner up of the season. Due to his performance, he was given the title of “Mastermind” on the show. Player History - Bigg Boss Hindi 11 Nominations History } | |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 3 | Akash Dadlani Ankita Singh Hina Khan Puneesh Sharma Sapna Choudhary Shilpa Shinde Shiny Doshi Siddharth Khanna | – | |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | rowspan=2 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 4 | rowspan=2 | (To Evict) | rowsapn=2 | (To Save) | }} |- | |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 5 | Sapna Choudhary | – | – |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 6 | Arjun Malhotra | – | – |- | style="background-color:#FFE5B4;" | 7 | Shilpa Shinde (To Save) | Arshi Khan (To Save) | – |- | style="background-color:#FFE5B4;" | 8 | | – |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 9 | Hina Khan Siddharth Khanna | – | – |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Saved !! Saved by !! colspan=2 | |- | rowspan=2 style="background-color:#00A2E8;" | 10 | Arjun Malhotra (To Save) | rowspan=2 | – | rowspan=2 |- | Shilpa Shinde (To Evict) |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 11 | | – | – |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Position !! !! |- | style="background-color:#00A2E8;" | 11 | – | Hiten Tejwani | No |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 12 | | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 13 | | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 14 | | |- | rowspan=2 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 15 | | |- | |} Player History - Bigg Boss Hindi 13 Nominations History } | }} |- style="background:#8FCCC1;" | rowspan=2 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 13 | | |- | |} Trivia In 2018, he hosted IIFA Buzz in Thailand for IIFA Awards 2018 on Voot. Gupta also created and hosted his own reality show titled Ace Of Space on MTV India. In 2019, he participated in Colors TV's Khatron Ke Khiladi 9 in Argentina. Gupta also created Puncch Beat starring Harshita Gaur, Priyank Sharma, Siddharth Sharma and Khushi Joshi which started streaming on ALT Balaji from 14 February 2019. In March, he reunited with his co-contestants Bharti Singh, Aly Goni, Harsh Limbachiyaa among others to be a part of Khatra Khatra Khatra. In May 2019, Gupta created anthology series Yeh Ishq Nahi Aasaan for Dangal TV. In August 2019, he reclaimed his role of being the mastermind as well as the host of MTV India's Ace Of Space 2. References Category:1988 births Category:Bigg Boss Hindi Category:Bigg Boss Contestants Category:Bigg Boss Hindi 11 Contestants Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Television Celebrities Category:Producers Category:Finalists Category:2nd Runners Up's Category:3rd Place